This invention relates to a reproduction apparatus and more specifically to a stop device that limits movement of part of a solenoid and prevents release and operation of a gear when a tray is not substantially inserted in the apparatus.
Electrophotographic marking is a well-known, commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic marking is performed by exposing a charged photoreceptor with a light image representation of a desired document. The photoreceptor is discharged in response to that light image, creating an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor""s surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto that latent image, forming a toner image, which is then transferred onto a substrate, such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure, thereby creating a permanent record of the original representation. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of other images. Other marking technologies, for example, electrostatographic marking and ionography are also well-known.
An electrophotographic marking machine generally includes a document handling system for moving substrates from an input tray through the machine. While such document handling systems are generally successful, problems and mechanical failures may occur. For example, when the input tray is not fully inserted into the machine the mechanical linkage between the input tray and the remainder of the document handling system may not be properly engaged. This can result in feed wheel stalling, sheared gear teeth, and feed shaft twisting. Therefore, a device that prevents operation of a portion of the document handling system when a tray is not fully inserted would be beneficial.
Reference is made to the following United States patents relating to reproduction machines and components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,123 relates to a compact electrostatographic reproduction machine, including a platen for positioning a document sheet having an original image to be reproduced; and a plurality of separately framed, mutually aligning machine modules variously containing electrostatographic process elements and subassemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,448 relates to a reproduction machine paper loading drawer interlock system which provides protection from jams by preventing drawer opening during sheet feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,671 relates to an actuator for actuating a latch for releasably securing a movable member to a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,875 relates to a media tray for storing a supply of media for use in a printing apparatus. The media tray includes a body having a tray for storing the media, a cover and a handle.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference, in their entireties.
The principles of the present invention advantageously provides a device to prevent operation of a portion of the document handling system when the input tray is not fully inserted. The device advantageously fits in a low profile position in a reproduction machine and interacts with a member, for example, a surface of a input tray to prevent full activation of a solenoid and release of a gear. The device is generally cost effective compared to other assemblies, for example, a drawer interlock switch, wire harness, and related software.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an mechanism for use in a reproduction, printing, or copying apparatus incorporating, for example, digital imaging or xerography. Such a mechanism may be used in, for example, the Xerox(copyright) brand Model 214 and other models (analog, digital, printers, copiers, and multi-use apparatus for fax/scan/copy/print, etc.) which do not have an interlock switch on an opening door, tray, or moveable member where the position of the member and operational relationships between the member and other components are important. The apparatus includes an assembly and a first member slidably positionable in a direction substantially perpendicular to two sides of the assembly. A second member is also associated with the assembly and has a hinged end portion and a free end portion and has an arcuate range of movement. In addition, a third member such as a tray is slidably positionable in the apparatus. A surface of the third member functionally interacts with a portion of the first member and causes movement of the first member with respect to the second member. The first member may limit motion of the second member. The second member and the third member may be located on opposite sides of the assembly. The first member may extend from opposite sides of the assembly. A portion of the first member may extend substantially perpendicularly from a side of the assembly for a distance and then extends substantially parallel to the side of the assembly to a distal end portion forming a space between the side and a portion of the first member. The distal end portion may form at least two surfaces spaced apart at a distal end. The second member may be part of a solenoid. The third member may be a paper or a media tray. The first member may include a first surface and a second surface slidably positionable under the free end portion of the second member. The first surface may be at least partially located under a path of movement of the free end portion to prevent the free end portion from occupying one or more positions and to prevent the free end portion from releasing a fourth member. The fourth member may be a gear. The second surface may be located under the path of movement of the free end portion and allow a greater range of movement of the free end portion than a first surface and allow release of a fourth member from contact with the free end portion. The arcuate range of movement of the free end portion may be less than 45xc2x0 degrees, preferably between about 15 and about 40xc2x0 degrees. A surface of the first member may cause a motion of the second member to cease and stop the second member from moving to a position which allows release of a gear. The apparatus may further include a spring for biasing the first member in a direction with respect to the assembly. The spring may cause at least a portion of the first member to be oriented under the free end portion of the member when a portion of the third member is out of a region in the machine. The apparatus may further include a solenoid and gear and the solenoid may cause the second member to move to a position which releases the gear from the first member and causes the gear to rotate provided a portion of the first member is not in a path of movement of a portion of the solenoid. In the process of moving the tray to one or more positions, a portion of the tray may transfer a force to a portion of the first member and causes movement of the first member which substantially prevents release of a gear. A portion of the first member may be slidably positionable in a path of movement of a portion of the second member when the third member is out of an operational position. The first surface and the second surface may each have a different height. The first and second members may be substantially rigid. The first member may include at least one molded part, preferably two parts, and may be insertable through at least a portion of the assembly. The first member may include a plurality of parts snap-fit together. The first member may further include an exterior surface for contact with the third member. The paper tray may cause the second mechanism to be moved to a position that interrupts a path of motion of the member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solenoid stop in a reproduction machine including a first mechanism having at least one component and a second mechanism operatively associated with the first mechanism. The first mechanism may include between about six and about twenty four components, for example, gears, support walls, bearings, journals, axles, springs, subassemblies, and solenoid. Other embodiments of the first mechanism may include hundreds of parts, depending on the complexity and design. The second mechanism is positionable between a first position, at a furthest most location in the B direction, and a second position, at a furthest most location in the A direction. A member is hinged to a solenoid. The member includes a free end and is positionable between a position out of contact with a surface of a solenoid and a position in contact with the surface of the solenoid. The member may be drawn down to the fourth position when an electrical circuit is closed. At least one tray is adjustably positionable and adapted to functionally interact with the second mechanism. A spring is used for biasing the second mechanism away from the second position. The tray, in the process of movement to one or more positions, causes the second mechanism to move to the second position to allow adequate movement of the member to release a portion of a gear in contact with a portion of the member. The second mechanism may prevent the member from occupying the fourth position and substantially prevents release of the gear when the at least one tray is not occupying a region in the reproduction machine. The tray may cause movement of the second mechanism to a position which allows the member to occupy the fourth position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electrostatographic reproduction machine including a platen for positioning a document sheet, a plurality of electrostatographic process elements, a first mechanism having at least one component for use in the reproduction machine, and a second mechanism operatively associated with the first mechanism. The second mechanism is positionable between a first position and a second position. At least one tray is adjustably positionable and adapted to functionally interact with the second mechanism. A member is positionable between a third position and a fourth position. The tray, in one or more positions causes the second mechanism to move to the second position; the member to move below a distal end of the second mechanism; and the member to release a portion of a gear.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein a number of the preferred embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.